The Life and Times of a Werewolf
by spam.i.am
Summary: Growing up as one of the Maurauders wasnt always easy, but it was a hell of a lot of fun
1. Chapter 1

**The life and trials of a werewolf.**

**Banner:**

Jacqueline Lena Jones was alone. She had only spent a small amount of time in Diagon alley with Dumbledore, and so she hadn't met anyone. She glanced out the window as the train let off steam, and saw the train pull out of platform 9 and ¾. She looked down at the standard book of spells grade 1 in her lap, and flicked to a random page. Being a muggle, she didn't want to be behind in anything. Jacqueline picked up the glass next to her and threw it n the ground. It shattered and she took out her wand. She didn't notice the boys open the door and peer in and look in.

"Repearo" she said clearly as the shards put themselves back together. She suddenly looked up when she heard a round of applause. She stared in shock at the old wooden door frame when 4 boys stood. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, had short unruly coal black hair, with round frame glasses. His deep brown eyes peered at her from behind them, as he grinned widely.

The boy who stood close behind him like a shadow, was a plump little boy, looking at the glasses boy as though he was a god. Every now and then his eyes would flicker another boy with black hair, only his came down to his shoulders and was wavy, yet tame. Jacqueline couldn't help blush as he grinned lazily at her. The boy next to him, with sandy short hair noticed this, and promptly punched him in the army. The boy with glasses spoke.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and these are my friends the marauders. Excellent bit of magic there by the way. " James introduced the other boys. The wavy haired boy was Sirius Black, who thought it a "Pleasure" to meet her, the plump boy was Peter Pettigrew, who was still watching Sirius and James, and the sandy haired boy, who looked just a little ill, was Remus Lupin.

"So can we sit with you?" Jacqueline nodded. The boys pilled in to the cabin and all looked at her. She stared blankly back before remembering.

"Ooh, sorry, I'm Jacqueline Jones, but you guys can call be Jax." The boys nodded and they fell in to an awkward silence. Remus quickly thought up a topic.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" he asked. James seemed to burst with excitement.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled proudly as they all laughed.

"Me too." Peter added enthusiastically, as James nodded to his agreement.

"I really, really want to be in Gryffindor, but I'll probably be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family." Sirius admitted. James looked shocked.

"And to think I thought you decent!" he laughed shaking his messy head. Remus stood up for him.

"Hey! It doesn't matter about what house your families in, it matters what's in YOU." He said looking solemn. James nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, mate." He looked at Sirius. "I'm sure you'll be with us." He turned to Jax.

"You didn't tell us what house you want to be in." Jax open her mouth to say something when the door opened.

A greasy black haired boy stood in the doorway looking in. He glanced at them, before frowning, as though smelling something foul.

"Oh, Potter, Black, I knew I smelt something disgusting." Sirius frowned angrily.

"Yea, was it your hair, Snivellus?" James grinned.

"Is it as bad as it looks?" Sirius laughed. Jax smiled and let out a small snort. The boy's eyes darted over to her.

"Yours doesn't look any better." He snarled and her hand immediately flicked up into her short shaggy bleached hair. He smiled horribly at her. "It looks like a mudblood did it." Her eyes lit up with anger as she glared at him. Jax grabbed her wand and stood before shouting.

"_**Stupefy**_!" quickly followed by:

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The boy was thrown back and his wand went sailing out the compartment. The boys stared in shock at her before laughing, Sirius laughing so much he fell over.

"Excellent one there, Jax! Snape never saw it coming!" Remus cried laughing, trying to stand up. Snape stirred in the corner, were he was slumped. He picked up his wand and stood up.

"You don't belong here, mudblood. That much is obvious. You should-"he didn't get to finish he's insult as Jax's fist collided with his long nose. There was a sicking crunched as blood poured down his face.

"Get out of here, before I break something else." Jax spat as Snape ran out the door. All the boys cheered and gathered her in to a huge bear hug as they all cheered. "Defiantly Gryffindor."

AN ok first chapter... was it good? Ok? Horrible? Should I slit my rists? Yes? Ok. Also I really need a beta as u can see so please contact me if u would like to do the world a favour. Lol (lots of love)

Spam. i. Am.


	2. Chapter 2

The life and times of a werewolf chapter 2

The express pulled up into Hogwarts and the marauders and Jax exited the train. As they walked towards the mass of students they saw a girl with long red hair and startling green eyes helping Snape, who shoot a dirty look to them. When they got to the front they saw a very tall, very large man.

"Wow, do you think he's a giant?" Sirius whispered excitedly to James. He shook his head.

"Nah, probably half, he's not tall enough."

"Tall enough if you ask me." Jax said quietly. The boys sniggered.

"'Ello first years with me, thanks." The large man boomed as the students all followed him. Jax whispered something in James' ear, and he smiled before walking up to the man, dragging Jax alone in the process.

"Hello sir, I'm James and this is Jax." He said smiling as Jax felt like crawling into a hole and dying. She wasn't that good with new people. The man looked down surprised.

"Oh 'ello! I'm 'agrid, the gamekeeper!" he extended his large hand to James first who shook it grinning, and then to Jax, who hesitated, before shaking it. Hagrid grinned and pulled them both in to a hug, and Jax instantly decided she liked him.

"Yer the first first-years to ever introduce yerselfs!" both James and Jax grinned happily now as the other marauders came over. Jax introduced everyone to Hagrid making the half giant smile even more. After, they all got into boat, James and Remus at the front, Peter behind in the middle and Jax sitting next to Sirius. He pulled her closer as she shivered.

"So what did you say to James?" Remus asked as they sailed across the lake. Jax smiled.

"I dared him." She said as James sat up straight.

"And a Potter never backs down from a dare!" he cried. They spent the rest of the trip thinking up outrageous dares for each other. **

The first years we all excited to get off to the castle. They looked about in wonder as they walked into the castle.

"I'll take the first years from here, Hagrid." A woman spoke. They all looked up to see a very prim and proper lady, with her dark brown hair up high in a tight bun. She looked about in her late 20's early 30's and held herself regally. Everyone hush again as she spoke. "Good evening first years, I am professor McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. This evening you will be sorted in to your houses and be welcomed to the school with the start of year feast." All the students began to murmur and the professor raised her hands for the students to fall silent once more. "Please wait here a moment." She asked before walking away. Jax turned to the marauders as they started to talk. Sirius and James were speaking about sport, with peter nodding enthusiastically. Jax spoke to Remus.

"Remus?" he turned to her. "Are you felling ok? Only, you don't look so good." Remus faked a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jax frowned. She walked forward and put the back of her hand to his forehead. Remus smiled at her, a true smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bar of Wonka chocolate. He took it, looking at her sceptically.

"It'll help. Honest." Remus took a bite, and instantly felt better. He went to give her the rest of the bar, but she smiled and shook her head. "No, have the rest." Remus smiled and rapped his free arm around her as they waited for McGonagall to return.

The professor returned and the students were lead into a large hall where the whole school was sitting at 4 tables, and the teachers were at a long table at the front of the hall. In the middle of the table was Dumbledore. He was smiling as all the students entered. Jax looked at the stole in the centre of the "stage", which had an old hat on it. Remus, who still had his arm around her, gave her a quick squeeze as they walked. When all the students were at the front and the headmaster had the schools attention, the sorting began.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. Sirius took a glance back to his friends and grinned as they all gave him thumbs up as he walked to the hat.

"Oh, another black I see... hmm perhaps Slytherin like your ancestors..." the hat pondered. Sirius shut his eyes tight praying for Gryffindor. He heard the hat chuckle before it exclaimed.

"GRIFFENDOR!" it shouted and Sirius leapt up and punched the air. Everyone cheered and clapped as the happy boy made his way proudly to the table. Jax and the marauders waited quietly until she was called.

"Ooh, a feisty one." The hat thought and she gasped hearing its thoughts.

"Hello hat." She thought to it. The students watched as the hat smiled.

"And kind too. So much courage, if only you look to seek it. Loyal and brave, you'd die for your friends. I know just what to do with you." The hat spoke and yelled:

"GRYFFENDOR!" the applause that followed came mostly from 4 boys who watched as their new friend beamed, walking to join Sirius. She was swept into a big hug from the boy, who looked as though Christmas came early.

They were soon joined by a girl called Alice who nearly melted when Sirius so much as looked at her. The girl who had been with Snape also was sorted into Gryffindor, and shot them both a glare. Then Lupin, Remus was called.

"So many secrets and such dark ones at that, perhaps you'd do well in Slytherin." Remus paled and shook his head.

"no no no no no " he chanted under his breath as the hat sighed.

"Better be; GRYFFENDOR!" Remus jumped up, before quickly catching himself and walked quietly to the table. Sirius high fived him, and Jax hugged him quickly before going back to watch the sorting. Peter went on stage soon and sat nervously as he waited to be sorted.

"So much ambition, and need for power, I know just where to out you..." the hat said before peter cut him off.

"No I wanna be in Gryffindor."

"But there are so many great things you could do in Slytherin." The hat frowned, as much as a hat can frown.

"But my friends..." the hat sighed and mumbled about how kids just wouldn't listen anymore and shouted:

"GRYFFENDOR!"

Peter smiled over to James and then to the marauders and Jax at the table. He walked over there and sat happily in-between Sirius and Jax. They all looked up as James' name was called. He walked casually up to the stage and gave a lazy smile to the Gryffindor house as he said down.

"oh there is no doubt where you need to be. Loyalty, bravery, I know exactly where you belong." The hat thought before shouting the loudest it had done all night.

"GRYFFENDORE!" James' friends went crazy whooping and cheering as the leader of the marauders came and sat next to Remus, who had been sitting with Snape's friend. James tuned to her.

"Hello, I'm James, James potter." The girl sneered at him.

"Yes well I'm lily evens, not that it's any of you or your groupies business." Jax leant over Remus and James.

"Who stuck a wand up your ass, you have no right to speak to my friends like that, not when they were just saying hello." She hissed. Lily darkens her eyes at Jax.

"Yes and you're the one who punched MY friend and broke his nose. You're a hypocrite." She said fuming. Jax raised one dark eyebrow, which contrasted extremely with her white skin and almost yellow hair.

"You do realise that I did that AFTER your friend came in, insulted my friends, insulted me and muggle borns?" at the look of shock on lily's face she added "yeah. I didn't think so." And she went back to watching the last of the sorting. A boy called Alistair Zabini was sorted into Slytherin before the sorting ceremony finish. Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to all our new students, and to our old student; welcome back. I would like to say a few words other than "Newt blabber and tweak" this year as I have a few announcements. One, the new tree called the whomping willow is out of bounds for those who do not wish to lose several limbs. Two, I would like to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher shakelbolt kingsly, and warn students against betting on how long he will last. It is undignified and not a good way to make money. And now, on to the feast!" and with that food appeared upon the tables. Jax gasped and grinned as the boys around her began to dig in. Literally. She smiled at Alice, who shook her head and smiled back, before beginning to eat.

AN hey if u review, ill give u a extra scene where the ** is. So go on. Click it.


End file.
